


target archery

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [61]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (1) racist asshole for like two seconds, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Archery, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, be gay shoot shit, fun german swear words, nott shoots stuff and beau loves her gorlfriend so much, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott does archery. beau cheers her on.[alt. title: "go get 'em babe!"]





	target archery

**Author's Note:**

> might write another chapter where beau does gymnastics but no guarantees.

“Hey Beau, not that I don’t like hanging out with you, because I do, very much, but why are we hanging out at an,” Jester cranes her neck around to read the sign, “archery competition?”

“‘Cause my girlfriend’s about to fuckin’ beat these suckers into the ground, Jess,” Beau replies, fixated on the newest competitor entering onto the field.

Jester and Fjord look out at the wide expanse of grass in front of them, and sure enough, Nott is now standing in front of the line in the grass, picking out an arrow from the quiver in the stand. It’s clear that the audience around them doesn’t think Nott can win- she’s small, barely 5’ and her anxiousness is obvious even all these feet away. Doesn’t stop Caleb from muttering “ _arschloch”_ just loud enough so that the jerk in front of them can hear it, or Beau from “accidentally” dropping her soda on his head.

Nott rolls her shoulders, and shoots, the man next to her doing the same just a second later. The crowd erupts with noise as the arrows are revealed- Nott’s just outside the center ring, her competitor’s in the middle of the blue. The surprise skill difference has people yelling, and Caleb and Beau stand up as well. “Hell yeah, that’s my girl!!” Beau screams, pumping her fist in the air, while Caleb yells out something in German that sounds very encouraging. At either rate, Nott hears them, and turns around to send off a quick, toothy smile in their direction.

The second round goes by, and Nott’s arrow hits the target dead center. The man- who does not nearly do as well- stomps over to the competition administrator off to the side, gesturing angrily. It doesn’t lead to anything- however, as he walks past Nott, her face seems to droop.

“What- that fucking asshole said something to her!” Beau exclaims, jumping out of her seat, “Caleb, can you-”

Before she finishes the sentence, Caleb has a copper wire in his hands. “Nott, whatever that _Schweinehund_ said to you, it does not matter-,” Beau grabs his arm, “Yeah, Nott, you’re ten times the archer he’ll ever be, you’ve fuckin’ got this, babe!”

They see her ears perk up, and breathes deeply, settling into a steady stance that reminds Beau of her patient defense. _3, 2, 1-_

Her arrows splits the previous one down the middle, and the crowd goes insane. Beau lets go of Caleb, and runs forward, jumping the rope keeping the audience cordoned off the grass. She sprints over to her girlfriend, and picks her up off the ground, spinning around in a wild circle. “Fuck yeah! I fuckin’ knew you could do it!” she yells, and pulls Nott in for a kiss.

The administrator, who is freakishly tall, walks over to them and hands Nott a trophy that’s almost as tall as her. “Congratulations, Miss Nott,” he says, and Beau takes a second to admire the pink mohawk. Bold, but not her style. She gives Nott a peck on the nose before setting her back down so they can walk back to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> "Schweinehund" literally means [pig-dog] in german, equivalent to something like 'bastard' (or so google says)  
> "Archsloch" --> asshole


End file.
